In a longitudinal seat adjuster of the kind mentioned in the above Technical Field section, the installation space in the seat rail assembly substantially solely contains the single spindle, the single spindle nut, and other gearbox parts. In view of avoiding structural damage, and the needed longitudinal locking force, the structural components are appropriately dimensioned in order to meet the various load requirements.